Hikari's Romance with Idols is such a Joke
by Zoarak13
Summary: Kaminari Hikari, gets an unexpected visit from his aunt, but this isn't a family visit. She gives him a proposal. He is to be the "test subject" to determine whether Otonokizaka should be co-ed or stay all-girls. He meets the girl who saved him from starvation and helps her save the school too, by getting members to become school idols! (Male main character OC and many OCs)
1. Prologue

**Love Live: Hikari's Romance with Idols is such a Joke**

 **Prologue**

 **AN: Hello everybody! This is my first time doing a Love Live! Fanfiction, plus this one is my second one.**

 **AN: Also, of course, Love Live! and the characters, songs, and plot don't belong to me, only my OCs and the story belongs to me. If you only like female x female, then probably this story is not for you (best to try).**

 **AN: Well, viewers! Get reading to this... really really short prologue ( I am very sorry, I make my prologues really short, my first story is a bit longer).**

* * *

 **In Japan, Tokyo, near Akihabara, Kaminari Hikari gets a visit from his long time, rich aunt, Rendō Kuzuha. While discussing about school, she gives him a proposal: "If you transfer to Otonokizaka High School, I will clear all the debts your family have.** _ **All**_ **of them." Reluctantly, he accepts the proposal. He is to be the "test subject" to determine whether the school should be co-ed or stay an all-girls school. Meetings change a person, even Hikari despite his stubbornness. And his meeting with the school idol group "μ's" will determine what changes he'll go through.**

* * *

When Hikari got a call from his aunt that day, everything changed. It changed him. If he had said no- Actually, he had no choice in the matter; he had to say yes. His aunt was rich; he wasn't. It started a few weeks after starting his second year in high school.

 **-Flashback-**

Putting a single hand on the wall, Hikari was on his knees holding his stomach as the pain increased.

"Ugggghh…" He held his stomach as it grumbled. It kept telling him to get food. Looking up to the sky, he was about to bemoan his bad luck, however, his eyes caught a store.

"…Homura?" He spoke the store's name out loud. "Yeah, Hime and Mom went here be- Ghk!"

Once again, his stomach commanded him to find food at once or else he would pass out from hunger.

This was the place where he met _her_. Sweat slid down his cheek before dripping to the concrete ground. Suddenly, he smelled something. It wasn't sweet but he didn't concentrate on that. Instead, he focused on the food she was eating.

Hikari's mentality couldn't take it anymore and he stupidly said towards her: "Um, miss?"

"?" She turned to him as she was about to open the entrance to the store. She had ginger hair, a pair of blue eyes, a winter school uniform, a school bag with a keychain attached to it, and lastly, a yellow hair ribbon tied on her hair.

"C-Can-can….. **May I have that bread you're eating!?** " He bowed to the ground, graciously waiting for her reply. But before she could answer, he finally passed out from starvation. Looking back at the time, he was very embarrassed, but he would never regret the meeting that changed his life.

That was the hungry boy's embarrassing, somewhat perverted (that was not his intention, by the way), stupid meeting with Kousaka Honoka.

* * *

 **AN: Yep, a very short prologue indeed.** **Next chapter will be longer at least. But poor, poor Hikari... Well, at least I'll see you guys in the next chapter, see y-**

 **Author OC: Hey, Author, when will you upload to ours?**

 **AN: T-Tetsu-**

 **Author OC: Author, it's been months, hurry up.**

 **Author OC 2: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Author OC 3: Yeah...**

 **AN:...Guys. You know you're not in this story at all, now get back to the group now!**

 **Author OC 1, 2, and 3: Yeah, yeah/Yeah!/Okay.**


	2. Chapter 1: Former and Latter Families

**Love Live: Hikari's Romance with Idols is such a Joke**

 **Chapter 1: Former and Latter Families**

 **Hikari: H-H-Hello everyebody... the Author isn't here right now because they're at the restroom so I'm taking over them... (I'm a bit nervous though...) S-So everybody! Y-Y-Y- God! What was the line they used again? Where's the paper? Um, um, oh. Here it is! V-Viewers, g-g-get reading to this chapter!**

 **(Author returns from restroom)**

 **AN: ...You suck. Even my first OC can do better than you for his first time.**

 **Hikari: Shut up! It's my first time! Plus, I'm not like him!**

* * *

 **-?-**

As the sun set, kids ran and played with each other. Adults either watched their children play or talk to the other adults in a friendly manner about news or their kids. It was a nice temperature; perfect for anybody to go out. However, one remained on the swings. No one noticed him, no played with him; no adults paid attention to him because they were preoccupied in their own business.

Kaminari Hikari was a poor, shy kid. The sunlight shone on his light brown hair, making his hair golden than usual, while the wind pulled his cowlick on top back and forth. His bangs moved around in a rhythmical pattern, occasionally displaying his gentle, green eyes.

He just swung and swung waiting for his mom, who told him to play with the kids, but he was too shy to do it. As the sun finally descended for the night sky to appear, everybody was gone. The last kid held hands with her parents and they lifted her up as they walked away.

'They look really happy…' He thought as he saw them leave. Now, he was really lonely. He hummed for a few minutes to make time pass till his mom finally came.

"Hikari."

He stopped.

"…" He didn't respond or smile like what kids usually do when they see their parents but he looked at her.

"Let's go," she said as she gave him a kind smile. He nodded and jumped off the swing, held her hand with his small hand and walked away. The road ahead was a straight path with no one on it but themselves. They quietly walked on the road back to home, but Hikari asked his mother something.

"Mom," he looked up to her. She kept looking and walking forward, not tilting her head towards him or stopping but answered him all the same.

"Hm, what is it?"

" **Why did Dad leave us?"** That was Hikari's question to his mother.

Asking this question to a "single" mom was quite tactless but he was a kid and he asked like how any kid would ask their parents.

"I told you that he's in heaven, right?"

"I… okay." He felt if he asked more his mom would put up more excuses so he stopped. She brought her head down to his direction and asked him.

"Did something happen in school, Hikari?"

"…The teacher asked us to bring parents to Parents Day to talk about their jobs and to take our photos. But Mom… I don't want to you to go because you have work…"

"Hikari…" His mom finally stopped and stood in front of him and hugged him. He hugged her back, "I'm so sorry."

He could hear soft sobbing from her, "Mom, you were like this after he left…" For some reason, he wanted to say that instead of saying _"I'm sorry, Mom."_

He continued. "Mom, the reason isn't because of him…. I don't want _**you**_ to be sad, Mom."

He remembered his mom crying one time, though she made up an excuse for that while smiling her usual smile. He wanted to respond but due to his shyness he couldn't.

Finally, his mom stopped crying and they walked the road again, going back home.

Hikari smiled, just a bit, knowing his mom would maybe feel a little better, is what he thought. He knew she was lying about his father being dead.

But still, he is still a kid after all. He had no idea why she lied about it till much, much later.

 **-Homura Bakery, Outside-**

The girl quickly rushed to Hikari's side to check his current status. She flipped him over to see his unconscious dazed face.

"H-Hey, um…" She tried softly moving him back and forth, but he didn't budge. He wasn't cold and he was still breathing at least. "Mom! Mom! Come out, MOM!"

A woman with a green apron came out of the store to the response.

"Honoka! Stop yelling you're going to- Wait, who's that boy?" She rushed to her daughter's side to check on him too.

"I-I don't know…?" Honoka tried to remember if she had seen him before, but no recollection came up. She didn't have any "boy friends" and she hanged with girls all the time.

"Anyway, I think we should bring him in." Honoka suggested to her mom.

"I guess. He doesn't seem to look dangerous so let's bring him in. Honoka, you grab his legs."

"Y-Yeah!" Honoka walked and stood in front of the boy and grabbed his legs. Honoka's mom went behind him and grabbed under his elbows.

"Ready. One, two, three… Lift!" They both lifted him at the same time. However, Honoka and her mom struggle to carry him in.

"Agh… Mom, are guys… ghhhh…. this heavy?"

"Well… nhmmm… not really…" Luckily, the mom still left the door opened and they carried the young man in. That's when she called for the younger sister. "Yukiho!"

"Coming." Footsteps came closer and closer until a girl with short dark red hair came out from the store's kitchen. "What's wron- Te! Who the heck is that!?" She pointed at the unconscious Hikari.

"I'll…Argh! Explain later, help us carry him to the house!" Honoka's Mom commanded. Yukiho complied and helped.

With all three carrying Hikari to their house, which was next to the store, they safely placed him on a futon.

 **-Kousaka Residence-**

The sisters gathered around the only male in the living room to check how he was doing. Their mom still had to maintain the store so she told them to watch over him. Yukiho, however, was intently looking at the male for some reason. Honoka noticed as she asked, "Yukiho, what's wrong?"

That's when Yukiho's eyes lit up.

"I think… I know this man…"

Honoka said "What? You do?" Yukiho nodded.

"This person I think is… um… oh, right! This person is Hime-chan's older brother!"

"Hime-chan?"

"Her full name is **Kaminari Tatsuhime**. She's my classmate in middle school."

"Hm, hm…" Honoka placed a hand on her chin, listening to her younger sister.

"Oh come on! She's the girl who came yesterday with her mom! You were there too!" Yukiho yelled at her sister.

"Woah! Y-You don't really need to yell…" She covered her ears. Yukiho sighed before explaining again.

"Well Onee-chan, you're dumb so I guess you don't even remember our customers that much…."

"I-I do!" The older sister pouted. "But the name Tatsuhime… isn't that a weird name for a girl?" There was the 'Tatsu' which is mostly used for guys but there was the 'Hime' for girls.

"Yeah, yeah. So back to what I was saying… I went to her house once and met him there. I think his name was…" Yukiho also placed a hand on her chin too and thought about it, facing up towards the ceiling.

"It was…?" Honoka went closer to her sister.

"Um… It was…" They were suddenly interrupted by Hikari regaining consciousness.

"Ngh…" He began to slowly rise out of the futon. This surprised the sisters as they scooted away from him. Hikari didn't notice them due to the drowsiness from waking up; he only noticed that he was laying on a futon in a room he didn't know of.

"Where am I?" The boy placed a hand on his head, trying to recall what happened, but that's when-

*GRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL*

His stomach acted up again. He hugged himself in order to relieve the pain. He gritted his teeth and said, "Ghhhhhhhh… Not again…?" He now finally noticed the sisters which surprised him.

He made a deadpan face, staring at them. There was a weird silence in the living room between the only boy and two girls. It only lasted for a few seconds as Hikari said, "Um, who are you?"

"I-I'm K-Kousaka Honoka. This here is my sister, Yukiho."

"H-Hello." Yukiho waved at him shyly.

He waved back, "Hello."

A realization hit him when he saw Honoka's younger sister's face. "Hm? Aren't you Tatsuhime's classmate?" Apparently, Yukiho was right about the boy being her classmate's older brother.

"Y-Yes! You're her older brother right?"

"Yeah, did I ever introduce myself to you?"

"I don't think so… your name was Kaminari…-"

"Hikari. Kaminari Hikari is my name, Kousaka-san."

"Hikari? Isn't that a name mostly used for girls?"

*Glooooooooooommmmmmmmmm*

The usual saying about his name made him depressed once again. He looked away and placed a hand on his face to cover his face but his gloominess became apparent in the room they were in.

"Sighhhhh…" Even though he should be used to this by now….

"I-I-I'm sorry!"

"No, it's okay… I'm used to it…" Though he tried to reassure Yukiho, it didn't made him feel any better. While conversing and apologizing, it looked like he had miraculously forgotten his hunger and they both seemed to forget about Honoka as well.

"Um…" Honoka finally budged into the conversation which made both of them look at her.

"W-Well, it looks like you're oka-"

*GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL*

"…" Everybody became quiet after hearing the man's stomach growling even more than ever for food.

"…..I'm sorry to ask but… may I have some food?"

The sisters silently nodded and Honoka went to get some for him as Yukiho stayed behind to talk to him.

 **-Later-**

"*Munch, munch!* *Gobble* *GULP*-"Honoka had went back to the store to tell about Hikari to her mom and told her that he was hungry (like really hungry), so they brought back their signature Homura Manjuu; so far he's eaten 3 boxes of and he's still eating.

Yukiho whispered to her sister, "Do men eat like this when they get really hungry?"

"Maybe…? I don't know." Honoka and Yukiho's dad never ate like this and he was also the only male the sisters talked to.

"*MUNCH* *MUNCH* *GU-* Gk! *Cough, COUGH!*" Hikari started choking after stuffing too much steamed buns in his mouth; he started hitting his chest to lessen the pain. Both went to his sides and patted him on the back to help.

"*Cough* *Cough…* *…Cough…* Thank *Cough* you." After a while, he finally finished the last box. He patted his belly in bliss and said the usual manners of eating in Japan; though he had forgotten his politeness.

"Phew… Thanks for the meal!"

"Did he just eat… 5 of our boxes?"

"I'm pretty sure he did, Onee-chan."

*Beep!* *Beep!*

Hikari's phone started ringing in his pocket, "Ah, I'm sorry gotta pick this up."

"Go ahead." Honoka said, he gave a nod to her and grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

He looked at the screen to see who was calling him. "…Geh. Mom…" He picked up.

"Hello, Mom?"

" _Hikari, where are you, you're taking too long to get back from your part-time job, do you need to stay longer?"_

"N-No, Mom… well, what happened-" Hikari started to explain from the beginning to the end.

First, after school, he was doing his part-time job as usual (he was a ramen delivery boy). Today though, due to his hunger, he couldn't bike around so much but he managed to get his pay for the day. Afterwards, he went back home in his usual route but his hunger became so bad that he had to stop, and the rest was at the Homura Bakery.

"And that's the story Mom…" Honoka and Yukiho were actually listening as well despite not being close to him.

"Ah… so that's why he looked terrible." Honoka placed a closed fist on her open palm. She still remembered him looking terrible before begging for her bread.

" _What! Hikari are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you fine? Are you okay? Where are you? Have you been kidnap-"_

"N-N-No Mom! I'm fine, seriously, I'm just at Kousaka-san's house, you know, next to the store called Homura Bakery?"

" _Kousaka-san? Ah! So that's where you are, I got to thank her, stay right there, son! Mom's coming!...Tatsuhime! We're going to Homura's!"_ Hikari could hear his sister saying " _Okay_!"

"What? W-Wait M-M-Mo-"

*Beeeeeeeeeeppppppp*

"And she hanged up…" He sighed, turned off his phone, and placed it back in his pocket. He turned to face them.

"So… your mom…" Honoka said as he sighed again.

"She's coming over apparently."

"Oh, is Hime-chan coming?"

"Yeah." Literally, the only thing he could only do is sigh. Did his mom know Honoka or Yukiho, or their parents? That's what he thought, and thought until around 5 minutes 2 people were in front of the store. The three decided to go to the store as well to check it out.

Then, they spotted the duo there. A dark brown long-haired girl was listening to the conversation between the parents until she started to look around and that's when she spotted the three.

"Ah, Onii-chan~" She ran towards him and gave him a small hug.

"Yo, Tatsuhime."

Yukiho went next to them and got Tatsuhime's attention. "Hime-chan!"

She looked at Yukiho surprised before she got herself off her brother and went to her.

"Yukiho-chan, how're you doing?" They high-fived each other as a sign of their friendship. They continued their friendly talk as Hikari went to where his mom and the sisters' mom were.

"Ohhhhh… so he's your son, Kazuha-chan?"

"Yes, I'm sorry you had to take care of him like that, Kousaka-san."

"No, no! It's alright, it's nice to see you again though Kazuha-chan."

It didn't seem they noticed Hikari next to them. He decided to break the silence. "Um… Mom?"

"Oh! Hikari!" She hugged her son in a vice grip.

"M-Moommmm… Gh!"

"You're okay Hikari! You made me worried!" She continued hugging with every squeeze becoming stronger by the second.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-orrrryy….Heeeeeellllllllpppppp mmeeeeeeeee!"

Tatsuhime tapped on her mom's shoulder. "Ah, Mom, you're suffocating him."

She looked at him and let go of him immediately. "Sorry Hikari!" He coughed and coughed as he fixed his necktie and collar. The sisters looked on in surprise upon seeing the gripping strength of the Kaminari siblings' mother.

"But it's actually quite a surprise Kazuha-chan; you never told me you had children."

"I'm sorry; I kind of like to keep my life a little secret." She somewhat teasingly says. Hikari sweat-dropped upon hearing the tone of his mom's voice.

Honoka's mom giggled but decided to talk more with her. "…Oh! You want to go to our house to talk; I'll close the shop early."

"Is that okay?"

"Yes, yes, it's been a long time!"

"Then, I gladly take accept."

She looked at her children. "Hikari, Tatsuhime, you don't mind right?"

"I don't mind!" The younger Kaminari exclaimed.

"O-Of course…" He rubbed his head while he quietly said that.

Their mother's smile became sweeter at their response.

…

 **-Kousaka Residence-**

Everybody went back to the house, though for some reason the sisters' dad hadn't appeared yet.

"He's at the supermarket." said their mom. Hikari didn't find that a surprise, as he always went to the market to buy them food or stuff… for "special sale".

Yukiho talked with Hikari's younger sister and the sisters' mom talked with Hikari's mom. The only two who weren't talking and sitting quietly were Hikari and Honoka.

For some reason, Honoka was fidgeting which at times she rarely does because she was always an excited girl. The reason was because she was sitting next to the boy she saved from death by starvation.

The only thing Hikari could do was look away and blush from shyness but he was trying his best to look stoic (obviously).

Hikari finally had the courage to look at her and tried to say something but instead an "Um…" came out of his mouth. He had forgotten to use his mind in this situation, but he hadn't had much human interaction before.

Instead, his words and mind process was shouted out by his mother. "You're Honoka-chan, right?" The beauty asked her friend's oldest daughter.

"Eh?" Honoka looked up to her and nodded her head. "Y-Yes!"

She went to her son's side and placed her hands on his shoulders, who was still sitting down courteously. "Thank you very much for helping my son in such a dire situation. Hikari, did you say 'thank you' yet?"

He fidgeted, his fake patient, trying to stay cool face breaking down "I-I don't think so yet…"

His mother looked at him and encouraged him. "Well, now you should."

Now everybody, all of a sudden, went silent and looked at him, with Tatsuhime going by his other side.

He gripped his legs tightly. "…T-T-T-Tha-Than-Thank… Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You…." He said in a meek voice that anybody can hear in one room.

"Jeez, Onii-chan, you really need to get rid of your sh-"His fast fingers pinched Tatsuhime's thigh and gave it a slight twist.

"Ow, ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Tears formed in her eyes.

Her brother continued to look down, bangs covering his angry eyes. Everybody laughed at the sight of the siblings.

'Almost like Yukiho and me.' Honoka smiled at them as she thought. It was a first guess though. She wondered if Hikari was actually at the same age and school year as hers. Not to mention that his sister was coincidentally at the same age as her sister's. If he was, how come she never met him?

The shyness of Hikari disappeared when his sister began to tell off his bashfulness. He finally let go and whistled to the other side not looking at his teary-eyed sister who began to yell at him.

He simply ignored her while continuing to whistle. Everybody laughed again albeit a bit louder. Finally, the atmosphere returned back to normal with their moms talking and them, the children, listening to their moms.

…

 **-Kaminari Residence-**

After the friendly talking with the Kousakas and Kaminaris, the latter family returned back home to have their dinner of bread and fish that Hikari brought, but this time Honoka's mother gave them some sweets to have, so it wasn't so bad for them.

In the morning, they had Homura's azuki dorayakis and their popular manjuus. After they were done, they went to the entrance, put their shoes on and said the normal phrase, "We're off!"

Kazuha waved at them before going back to the house to do some chores.

 **-Bus Stop to Otonokizaka Middle School-**

"Alright, Onii-chan, need to go on the bus, see ya!" She ran towards the bus stop and got in line while waving back at her brother.

Hikari smiled but said, "I already know that." The school that Tatsuhime goes to was far but they luckily had a bus that was next to where they lived. Hikari's school was close because of their apartment's location.

He'd always walk with Hime to see her off before going to his school. He walked back to the road as his sister got on the bus. He walked to and stopped at a red light, remembering the repetitive details about his school's history from yesterday.

The school he went to was called **Eichizaka High School**. The school was founded in the early 1940's. The school was a private school for high schoolers at that time. Because it was a private school, it had a lot of opportunities for middle class and high class students during the war.

There were some famous alumni who are actually still alive to the current year but no one focused that much on them except if it was a famous musician or voice actor.

However in the following years, construction was made to the point that even though the place was suburban, it became popular and it was finally made into a common high school for everybody.

Finally, the green light lit and he continued to jog to his school. It took around 4-6 minutes if he jogged or ran there, 5-8 if he walked.

But in a car, it would take around 1-3 minutes to get to the school. A car stopped at a sidewalk with a driver and a woman in the back.

…

 **-Eichizaka High School-**

Finally, Hikari made it. He arrived a bit early today. He never slept in, due to the fact that his sister would "attack" him in his peaceful sleep which he didn't appreciate. He gave a small sigh due to what had happened "that day" (that was a few days ago).

It was now his second week, in April, of his 2nd year in high school and already he made an embarrassing, unforgettable, memorable moment in his high school life. Almost a week had passed then and he never saw Honoka again.

"…" He stayed quiet, walking in the crowd until he heard people-

"Hey, look at that car-"

"That car looks kinda cool don't ya think?"

"Oh! Is there a rich person inside?"

His train of thought was instantly overpowered by the gossiping. He too became curious and annoyed despite not paying attention (or merely listening) to gossip or rumors. However, he heard some girl say his name.

"Look it's Kaminari-kun, why is he next to the car?" He looked towards his right side to see the rumored car driving next to him.

All of a sudden, men in black came out of the crowd and surrounded Hikari. They circled around him, making him the only person in the circle.

This reminded him the game **"** _ **Kagome Kagome"**_.

He blinked in surprise and shock. Then, his phone rang.

He gently took his phone out. Looking at the screen he said out loud, "…Huh, who's calling at a time like this?" He touched the call button and placed the phone near his ear.

In a somewhat quiet voice, he said to the caller. "Hello?"

" _Hello, Hikari."_

His eyes widened upon hearing the voice. The voice's tone from two years ago was still there ringing in his ears; a flashback of the events with that "family member ".

He looked back at the car. The window opened revealing a beautiful raven-haired woman around her mid 30's. She took off her sunglasses, before giving him a smirk.

"It's been a while Hikari, my, have you grown three inches since the last time I saw you?" That was the first question he had heard from two years and she was actually quite right.

"…Aunt Kuzuha…" He said in silent shock.

"Oh, didn't I tell you to call me Kuzuha-san? Whatever, get inside the car."

"…" Once again, he stayed quiet but went with her commands; the driver came out and opened a door for Hikari on the other side.

He entered in before saying his thanks and the driver bowed and went back to the driver's seat.

"Drive us to the destination, Toji." She folded her sunglasses before putting them in her purse.

"Yes, Kuzuha-sama." The driver did as she commanded and drove.

There was silence in the car for only a minute before Hikari answered: "It's been two years since we last saw each other. What do you want from me now?"

"Rude, I wouldn't want anything from a poor kid like you." She sarcastically said which Hikari understood what her mean comment insinuated but got secretly annoyed at it.

She gave him a smirk and said to him, "I need you to do something for me."

"What?" The car came to stop as they encountered a red light. Just like Hikari, Kuzuha stayed silent, though her smile grew.

"I want to talk about **Otonokizaka High School**." His mother and aunt's Alma Mater school. An all-girls school with an old history.

There was one thing the school did not notify to the public or school yet:

 **That it was going to close down.**

* * *

 **AN: Man, this chapter felt really short for me.**

 **Hikari: I think it is short, Author, you always make them short to stop at.**

 **AN: Yeah, yeah sorry. But I always make them long depending on the situation!**

 **Hikari: Yes, the situation...**

 **Author OC: Hey Au-**

 **(Close door and lock!)**

 **Hikari:...Um, Author, who was that?**

 **AN: Some OCs who are bothering me to update on "their" story.**

 **Hikari: Did this happen in the last one?**

 **AN: Yeah...**

 **Hikari:...**

 **AN:...Let's just end the chapter already...**

 **Hikari: Great idea...**

 **AN and Hikari: See you guys in the next chapter!**

 **Author OC: AAAAUUUUUUUUTTTTTHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRR!**


	3. Chapter: 2 Family

**Love Live: Hikari's Romance with Idols is such a Joke**

 **Chapter 2: Family 'Business'**

 **AN: Hello everybody!**

 **Hikari: H-Hello...**

 **AN: Hikari, louder!**

 **Hikari: H-H-HELLO EVERYBODY...!**

 **AN: Better, it's been a few weeks now. Valentine's Day, man, would've been a nice thing to put a side story about that, huh.**

 **Hikari: No it wouldn't because this story hasn't even reached the middle or anything, besides! A few characters have only been introduced!**

 **AN: Okay, okay I was joking. But hey in a few days, White Day is coming.**

 **Hikari: Yeah...**

 **AN: In Japan, the boys give the girls gift right? For gratitude for the chocolates, right?**

 **Hikari: Yes.**

 **AN: Have you received any chocolate Hikari?**

 **Hikari: Tatsuhime and... Mom**

 **AN: ...You're really lonely huh?**

 **Hikari: S-Shut up! At least I give them cheap treats back to them!**

 **AN: Yeah, yeah. Alright viewers! Me and Hikari are gonna shut up now so start reading this chapter!**

* * *

 **-A restaurant-**

It took only a five-minute drive to get to their current location: a McDonald's restaurant.

"Aren't you going to eat up?" His aunt asked him who stared at the food in shock. He blinked and blinked.

"Well, I'm just surprised you brought me to a fast food restaurant." He expected Kuzuha to drive to a high-class restaurant but of all places it was a fast food restaurant.

"I kinda want to chat quickly and plus there's not that much people in this area of the restaurant so don't worry, the bodyguards can handle it. Now hurry and eat up."

"Yes, ma'am." He dug in his eggs while Kuzuha cut her pancakes. While she sliced a piece of hot cake and ate it, she asked him, "So how's school?"

"It's okay." He finished his egg quickly; he then went to grab his sausage muffin to eat next.

"Keeping your grades up?"

"Yes." She asked her questions like how a parent would ask their child how their day was. Some questions that Hikari didn't like to hear, he would just respond with "Yeah, I guess" or "Not really…" He was now eating his pancakes till he asked "that" question.

"So… Otonokizaka is closing down?" Hikari looked at her intently.

Kuzuha played with the straw in her cup. She then said, "Yes, the number of applicants to the school is lower compared to last year."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm just saying… but why do _you_ care? You're not the principal of the school."

"Hmph. Kid, you don't understand the way of business." Her straw hit an ice cube which made a clink sound.

"..." Hikari almost looked down but kept his gaze to her smile when she said that.

'...So that's what's going on. She doesn't care; even if it's her old school… it's for business as usual.'

She sighs and says to her nephew. "Even if Dad isn't the principal of the school anymore, that doesn't mean we still own the school."

"So… what do I have to do with it?" He sipped his orange juice with a straw.

Kuzuha looked at him and said in a calm manner:

" **Hikari. From the second week to… about the third week… you are transferring to Otonokizaka.** "

"…" Hikari kept sipping his drink while staring at Kuzuha. She looked a little shocked, "Huh? I thought you would have an-"

*PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*

Before he squirted out his orange juice from his mouth like a fountain; his mind wasn't processing at the moment because he was with his aunt. When he heard those words, it took a few seconds till his thought process completely digested her words.

He coughed and choked. Luckily, he sprayed his orange juice to the side instead of his aunt's pretty face.

"...Ha ha haaaaa… W-What did y-you just… *cough!* J-Just say…?" He wiped his mouth with a napkin.

Kuzuha looked at him, almost dismayed. "Doing that I would've probably just left but this is important. I just said you're going to transfer to Otonokiza-"

"WHY?!" He yelled at her, almost standing up. A few people looked at him. "Hikari, sit down. You are disturbing the people in the restaurant." Kuzuha scolded him.

He blushed in embarrassment and sat back down, placing his hands on his lap. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Good, now I'm going to tell you why you are transferring there." Kuzuha lay back on her chair and crossed her arms.

"God, you're not going to tell me to cross-dress there right?" Hikari said; he sounded sarcastic, but he was very serious when he said those words.

The reason for that sentence was because Otonokizaka High School is an _**all-girls**_ school.

"Well, I was thinking about it." Kuzuha laughed and smiled.

"..." He took the opportunity to glare at her when she closed her eyes. 'Goddang, this workaholic woman who doesn't even bother to help us…'

"But that would tarnish the school's reputation and we wouldn't want that right?" She gave him a cunning smile. He gulped again, clenching his fists in anger.

"B-But why me? Can't you ask anybody else to do it or use your money to do it?" He looked to the side with a displeased expression.

"Please, my dear nephew. I don't know or trust any teenage boys to do the job, so I'm counting on you." She sarcastically said to him, moving her body forward and placing her elbows on the table.

"And don't worry, there's a reward for you if you manage to do it." She smiled as he turned back to her with a shocked face.

"A-A reward? What kind?" With the atmosphere changing, it turned into a spiral of seriousness and some humor added in. Kuzuha kept her smile as closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes and said to him. "…It's the one you've been waiting for, Hikari."

"?" He looked at her with doubt. "The one I've been waiting… for?" His aunt didn't reply but she simply placed her head on her right arm and said to him.

"If you complete this task, I'll clear your financial debts." She said to him.

With those words, a shock went through his body which made him greatly grip his fingers on his school pants. He slowly looked up to her, with his face looking like he was really distressed but he was truly surprised.

As though he couldn't quite believe it, he asked her, "Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes." She quickly said. That one word helped to loosen his tight grip on his pants.

"Hikari." Kuzuha said to him, catching his attention.

"Yes?" His aunt looked at him with a smile and eyes that were both serious and cunning.

 **"If you transfer to Otonokizaka High School, I will clear all the debts your family have.** _ **All**_ **of them."**

"…" A sweat drop dripped from his cheek to the table but both of them didn't notice.

"So Hikari… do you accept… or do you not accept this proposal? If you succeed in _saving_ the school or _making_ it a co-ed school, you win and get the reward. There are no second chances; you need to make it… **now**." Her voice became cold at the end.

'She's serious.' He couldn't tell how many times he gulped due to his nervousness. He wasn't really scared of his aunt; it was her aura and how she changed her tone of voice to take control of the situation that intimidated him.

It was almost expected, as she was the current matriarch of the Rendou Family. Her and Kazuha's father was still the patriarch and head of the family so it was hard to tell which one had the most power.

"I-I…" He spoke out loud without thinking.

"…" Kuzuha looked at him intently.

"I-I-I… I accept…" He looked up to her eyes and said it with confidence.

She smiled, "Good, tomorrow after school, you'll be visiting there."

"Why?"

"So you don't get lost like the last time in the mansion."

'Gack!' He remembered: in the Rendou mansion, he'd almost always get lost because it was very huge inside.

"Yes, ma'am…" He sighed deeply, which Kuzuha noticed but didn't care about.

"Okay, tomorrow, you will go to the Principal's Office and meet Minami-san."

"Minami-san? Is she the principal?"

"Yes, Kazuha's classmate from her year, I think she'll be glad to meet you."

Then, she asked a question to him. "Hikari, there's something I want to ask."

"Yes?"

She pointed at him. "Your attire…?"

"Hm?" He looked down. He wore a black, zipped up jacket underneath his blazer which was unbuttoned for it to be seen. The jacket had two white stripes near the zipper.

"What's wrong with it?" He frowned at her.

She sighed as still looked on and said "Must you always wear a jacket on **every** outfit you wear, I wonder?"

"D-Does it matter?" He almost yelled.

"Kinda?" That was Kuzuha's response. Seeing the time for her was up, she decided to take Hikari home.

…

 **-Kaminari Residence-**

The trip back home was easy, calm and didn't take long at all. Toji opened the door for Hikari to exit out. That's when Kuzuha said her departing words to him:

"Oh, so you are still wearing that bead bracelet huh?"

"…" He stayed quiet and went quickly to his apartment.

The driver came back to his seat. Kuzuha only gave a sarcastic laugh and said, "Well that was rude, but if I said that in front of him in the restaurant…"

Toji started the car. "I wondered how he would've reacted to my proposal. It's his father's fault that they are in debt. Ridiculous." She told her driver to take her to the school that Hikari was to transfer to.

…

Hikari took off his shoes and neatly placed them on the shoe rack. He then noticed his mother, sitting on a chair at the kitchen table. She had a glass of water in her hand.

"You are home early." She didn't move her body but instead the hand that had the water and took a small sip.

"Yeah." He replied and walked towards her.

"I got a call from your teacher asking why you were missing."

"..." He stood quiet, with heat warming his body.

"I told them you were sick, so don't worry I just want to know…" She looked at her son. "Where did you go?"

"...I….met Kuzuha-oba-chan…" He said the name that Kuzuha warned him years ago not to call her with.

"..." His mother remained quiet and sighed deeply.

"Nee-san set up a deal with you didn't she?" Her eyes slowly closed but not all the way.

"!" He was starting to sweat; his neck being the first.

"She did, didn't she?" Hikari's mother's instincts were spot on but it was because she knew her older sister, Kuzuha, well.

He quietly said, looking down. "Yes…"

"What was the deal about?"

"...I'll explain."

"Yes, sit next to me, Hikari." He pulled a chair and sat in front of Kazuha. He began explaining the proposal. Their neighbors next door became loud in a rowdy way, but the noise didn't seem to reach them at all.

…

 **-Later-**

After Hikari finished the story, Kazuha placed her head on her fist and sighed again.

"I'm sorry… Mom…."

"I understand you want to clear all of our financial debts but do you want to do this?"

"Well… it felt like I had no choice but to do it."

"...I see." She placed a hand on his, rubbing it comfortably. "Hikari, even though I'm mad right now, I'll let you off the hook but promise me." They looked intently at each other.

"Don't get hurt. I trust Nee-san won't do anything bad, but in this kind of situation, it's hard."

"Hard?"

"Yes. While it may not seem like it, some people might not enjoy the co-ed situation merely because of tradition." She took her hand away and did what Kuzuha did: laying back on her chair and crossing her arms across her chest.

"But I think currently right now you'll be fine, I don't think anyone in your generation will stop you."

"Huhhhhhhh…" A dumbfounded Hikari said.

"What I'm trying to say is that if you get 'in trouble', indirectly or directly, the girls around could spread rumors you know. Or if other people not affiliated to the school might stop you."

Hikari looked a little shocked. He could only remain quiet.

His mother continued, "It may seem easy but that's a lie. Otonokizaka is a school that has great and memorable memories, not to mention it's a bit of a private school."

Then, Hikari suddenly glared at her. "That means it's a rich school huh…." Remembering that they were a poor family with debts on their hands, it affected his way of thinking about rich people; even though his mother's side was rich, his aunt refused to help them.

Hikari's mom let out a laugh.

"Ahahahahahaha… probably in the old days. I think it's normal for girls now, I think…" Another laugh came out from the mom; Hikari looked down as an apparent gloom washed over him.

"But Hikari-" He looked up to her and she let a smile.

"I just want you to be careful, I would want to stop you but right now stopping Nee-san is out of the question."

"Yeah."

"...For now." She whispered.

"What?"

"No, no it's nothing." She rubbed his shoulder and stood up. "Okay Hikari, for now, perhaps you should do your part-time job, unless you want to help me with chores."

Hikari brought out his phone and looked at the time. "Hmmmmmm, I think I have time to do chores then I'll go."

"Fine by me." She went to the hall to get the vacuum cleaner. Hikari then asked her a question, "Mom, should we tell Tatsuhime?"

"I guess. There's no hiding it, your sister is good at finding things out after all."

"That's because she's always intruding on other people's business." Kazuha let out a giggle and told her son to clean his room.

…

 **-Later, at night-**

After that, Hikari went to his part-time job, which of course was as a ramen delivery boy. His boss was surprised to see him, as he arrived earlier than usual, but Hikari had to lie about his mom not feeling well so he needed to get more money than usual. His boss looked suspicious but otherwise accepted it. Resuming as usual, the boss shouted to get his butt out and deliver the ordered ramen.

Hikari saluted to him, "Obliged, boss." And went on his way, on a bike. He started out earlier than usual, but he didn't care, he liked the job.

After he completed his deliveries, he went back home early. It would be around this time that Tatsuhime would be back home.

Hikari got his keys out and opened the door with the reply, "I'm back."

"Welcome back." Kazuha greeted him; a casual dressed Tatsuhime came out from the side and looked surprised.

"Woah! Onii-chan, you came back home early?"

He rubbed his head and looked at Kazuha.

"Mom, you still haven't told her?"

"Ah."

Tatsuhime blinked and inclined her head. "Eh? What's going on?" So therefore, Hikari told the story once again to his younger sister.

Tatsuhime blinked… and blinked… till…

"Huh? Huh? Huh? Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She brought her face to her brother's face. "Are-Are you serious!"

He sighed and nodded with a "yes".

His shocked sister moved her head like the movement of a bobble head while saying a very long "what" for who knows how long.

"Me and your brother talked about how we would tell you."

"I thought you were going to tell her, Mom."

She pointed to her son. "I think it would be better if you did it, you're the one who accepted it."

"I guess…" He placed a hand on his chin.

"So wait, does that mean if Onii-chan saves Otonokizaka, all of our debts will be gone?"

"Yeah, that's what she said."

He looked down and thought, 'Why now? Of course she says that if I did something she liked and all, she usually gives me something or a compliment.' To be exact, getting a compliment from her was a bit of rare thing as she says them sarcastically instead of truly saying it.

His aunt didn't help their family because, according to her, it was his father's fault. Hikari and Tatsuhime thought of their father to be a gambler or something of the sort so they hated him at first. However, events in middle school made them realize something about him. They never gave a thought of what he actually did; they knew the older family members were lying to them about him. Therefore, Hikari's hate for him slowly disappeared in his final year of middle school. He couldn't tell if Tatsuhime was the same. but he guessed she did.

"Onii-chan, what's the matter?" Tatsuhime asked her brother.

"Eh? Oh, it's nothing just thinking."

"Oh… but Onii-chan, are you the only boy going to Otonokizaka?"

"Yeah, apparently she doesn't trust or know any other teenage boys to send to the school so I'm the only option."

"Wouldn't it be better that way?"

"I don't know, how about you Mom?" They looked at her.

She placed her fingers on her chin and said to her children, "Perhaps, because having a few guys, compared to one, will greatly divide their opinion of guys."

"So…"

"For me, I think it's better to have a few but Nee-san doesn't really trust people that much."

" **I see…"** They simultaneously said at the same time.

"Well, if Onii-chan is going there and stays there, then me and Nana-chan will go there too!"

Hikari gave her a questioned look, with a raised eyebrow. "You weren't going to transfer there?"

"Nope! I don't care in the least about Otonokizaka at all. I'll go to any school you're going to, bro~" She nudged him.

He sweat-dropped and said in a quiet, sarcastic tone. "Yeah, yeah." He couldn't tell if she was joking or not, but she went to the same middle school as him until she and her friend went to Otonokizaka Middle School because her friend had to move.

He then glared at her. "Don't tell me you forced Nanaka-chan." That was his sister's friend's real name.

She did the same. "Uh, yeah right! I'd never force Nana-chan at all." She pouted. While they argued, Hikari's cellphone rung.

"Uh, my phone?" He reached to his pocket of his blazer and immediately touched the call button.

"Who's this?"

' _ **HIKARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!'**_

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"In surprise, Hikari threw his phone away from him. Throwing her slim hand up, Kazuha caught it.

She placed it on her left ear and said to the speaker. "Who is this?"

The voice dramatically calmed down to a normal level. "Ah, Kazuha, where's Hikari?" The person who was on the line was Kuzuha, the children's aunt and Kazuha's older sister.

Hikari was holding his ears in pain while his sister patted his head gently.

"Your loud voice temporarily disabled my poor son's hearing, what are you doing?"

" _Oh, I just wanted to tell Hikari and make him tell you and Tatsuhime but I'll say it now."_

"Huh?" Kazuha stayed silent as she listened to her sister. They looked at her and waited, until her eyes widened.

"What did you say!?" She stood up and yelled. While still holding Hikari's phone, she suddenly ran to the door.

"M-Mom?" They simultaneously said and went after her. Then, they suddenly heard what sounded like a truck.

Outside their apartment, with their own eyes, the family saw a big white truck and there in front of the apartment and behind the truck was none other than Kuzuha.

"W-What the heck is that?" Tatsuhime yelled pointing at the truck. Hikari looked at it with silent shock, only murmuring loudly "Woooooooooo…-"

"Hey guys!" Kuzuha grabbed everybody's attention; that's when they realize their mom was approaching Kuzuha.

"Nee-san! What is this!?"

She placed a hand on her hip. "What is this? You should know Kazuha."

The older women pointed to the truck's symbol.

Now she pointed to them and she proudly proclaimed, "Hikari, Tatsuhime, Kazuha! Today, you are moving away from this rotten apartment!"

The siblings yelled together, "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…

 **-?-**

After that troublesome packing of all their belongings, it left everybody (mostly Hikari) tired. Kuzuha made them sit in the truck as it rumbled inside and out. It took half an hour to pack because they didn't have that much due to them being poor. The place they were moving was something of a memory they somewhat longed to see again.

"No way…" Hikari said in shock.

The house looked almost old but it looked like it got cleaned up recently. The white walls and polished windows in the front and sides with the old door at the entrance. There was another window which was on the very top, just a few centimeters below the roof that it looked like it was for a room. Not to mention it was a two story house.

"I-Isn't this…?" Tatsuhime looked wide eyed at the house; well, both of them were. As they concentrated on the building, Kuzuha announced proudly.

"From now on, this place is going to be where you guys live in!"

"Is that so…" Hikari said absentmindedly.

"Uh-huh..." Tatsuhime was doing the same action as her brother was doing.

Once again, their inborn slow thought processing occurred. It took a few seconds as they stood quietly till…

"...Eh?" The only word that came out of their mouths.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hikari looked back to their aunt. "A-Already!?"

The sister copied him and said to her. "Now?"

"Yes, don't worry, we got all of your stuff." She snapped her fingers. In a flash, the same men in suits had bags in their hands and walked past them. Finally, Kazuha, who had been silently observing, spoke up.

She looked at her sister and said to her. "Nee-san. You know Hikari's school is very far from here, correct?"

"Yes… I know that, Toji will be driving him back to his school from now on. Until then, he'll walk or bike to Otonokizaka. Also, Hikari-" She looked back to him.

"On their stupid "picking their school clubs" day, you will be transferring then."

"T-Then next week?"

"Yeah, in a few days." She walked to her car and the middle-aged driver opened it for her. After she sat in, she told the Kaminari family one more thing.

"Well good night. Toji will appear in front of your school and park where the students won't see you."

Then, she looked at Hikari only.

"Have a good life in an all-girls school Hikari~"

After those words, the black window closed up and hid Kuzuha. The car drove off calmly into the night. Hikari walked out the gates and looked at the car go.

…

 **-Kaminari's New Residence-**

After all that unpacking, the family slept in their sleeping bags, except for Hikari who took the couch, though he couldn't sleep as usual. After they went to sleep, he checked the wooden floor and stepped on it lightly to the point it wouldn't wake them up.

"It looks like she replaced the flooring… Now the walls." He looked at the walls, "No holes, looks like she replaced almost everything with new stuff."

He let off a tired sigh; he was doing this to make himself sleepy but it looked like it wasn't working.

"Well, best to try to sleep or…" He walked back to the living room and took something out of his school bag.

It was a box. A wooden box; it had an X sign but with the left slash looking it was cursive or just curled up, only at the top and end of the line.

"..." He solemnly looked at the box and closed it up.

"Nah. Just try." He put the box back into his school bag and quickly placed the blanket over him and just tried his best to sleep.

However, he opened his eyes slowly and suddenly remembered Honoka. It was the embarrassing memory of him when he was hungry and all he could remember is that he bowed down for her bread.

"...Now I can't sleep. I seriously wished that was a dream." He smacked himself with the pillow and tried to direct his mind to something else.

…

 **-?-**

In the next morning, they ate all the Homura's food except the sweets, though they were still hungry. As expected, the driver Toji was there. Hikari had found out that now that they had moved to the old house, he was really far away from his 'old' school. Apparently, if he walked, it would take around 50 minutes just to get there!

That was the reason Kuzuha made Toji drive Hikari. It would take around 10-15 minutes to get there through a shortcut. Everything didn't matter to Hikari right now, today; he would go to his 'new' school with once again Toji driving him. It was the day that the school would publicly announce they were about to close.

Toji told Hikari his aunt changed the day to go was now on Tuesday. Monday was the day he moved back into his old house and accepted Rendou Kuzuha's proposal. Sunday was a day off. Saturday, he met the Kousaka family except for the dad.

Though, once again he didn't concentrate on such subjects right now; his mind was on Otonokizaka High School.

* * *

 **AN: Good chapter right?**

 **Hikari: ...I don't know, it felt complicated.**

 **AN: Meeting your aunt again?**

 **Hikari: Yeah...**

 **AN: Well I think the next chapter will get better.**

 **Hikari: Really!?**

 **AN: I'm guessing.**

 **Hikari: (GLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM)**

 **AN: Seriously? I'll leave you alone for a bit so I'll go to the other party okay?**

 **Hikari: (GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...)**

 **-Other room-**

 **AN: Yo, guys!**

 **Author OC: Hey Author...**

 **Author OC 2: Hey, hey Author isn't it true the next chapter in our story will be short!**

 **AN: Yeah why?**

 **Author OC 2: How come!? After all these months, we get a short chapter?**

 **AN: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I kinda had writer's block and I wanted to make it a short chapter because something awesome would come in the next one after.**

 **Author OC 2: *Sigh* Alright, we'll trust you Author just upload ours soon okay?**

 **AN: I'll try.**

 **Author OC: I hear that a hundred times Author...**

 **AN: I said I'll try!**

 **Author OC: Yeah, yeah.**

 **AN: Where the twins?**

 **Author OC: Currently bathing with each other.**

 **AN: I see... I gotta go back to Hikari so... see ya.**

 **Author OC: Say hi to the new guy for me.**

 **Author OC 2: See ya!**

 **-Other room-**

 **AN: Hikari!**

 **Hikari: (Still GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...)**

 **AN: Seriously again still... Oh well, I guess I'll have to ask the others for help to drag this guy. Sorry about that guys, and the ones reading my first one for not uploading seriously I had writer's block. For now, I'll see you in the new chapter! Bye!...Alright, Hikari, I think you buying or making treats for your family will help... you... Agh!... You're frickin' heavy! Man, White Day come already!**

 **Hikari: (GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Ramshackle Dream

**Love Live: Hikari's Romance with Idols is such a Joke**

 **Chapter 3: The Ramshackle Dream is Still Bound by an Imaginary Fetter**

 **AN: Phew, it's been... 2 months and a half right?**

 **Hikari: I guess?**

 **AN: Finally, summer vacation for me!**

 **Hikari: Yeah, yeah, at least you'll be concentrated right?**

 **AN: Maybe...?**

 **Hikari: You need to!**

 **AN: Okay, okay. We should start this chapter.**

 **Hikari: Right.**

 **AN: Okay, get reading, viewers!**

* * *

 **-Otonokizaka High School-**

Finally, after school, he met the driver again, who drove him to Otonokizaka.

The driver looked back to him. "We're here, Hikari-sama."

"Hm? Oh, thanks." He opened the door and closed it before he heard him say, "I'll be waiting for you after you are done."

Hikari nodded to him. He walked on the coral pink sidewalk and looked at the map in his phone.

"Okay, just hope I don't get lost." He said as a cherry blossom petal landed on his arm before it was blown away, unnoticed.

...

 **-Few minutes later-**

Luckily, Hikari didn't waste time. He still got lost anyway as all he had to do is take the stairs that were on his right side.

He let out an exhausted sigh. "Gehhhhh… why do I get exhausted so easily?"

Hikari however, continued his walk and went inside the school through the gate. It was empty but he was mesmerized by the straight line of cherry blossom trees. He then saw a lady who wore a white coat that was buttoned up with a black collar buttoned shirt under it. She had long brown hair, a bit darker than his, but had a weird big bang hanging neatly on the top of her head; it still contributed to her beauty though.

The women noticed and called out to him. "Are you Kaminari Hikari-kun?"

He wavered a little. "Um, ah, yes, I am. You are…?" His habit for being formal to older people stood out as he moved his hand to where he would give a handshake.

She noticed and brought her hand out to shake his hand. "I'm the principal of Otonokizaka; you can call me Minami-Kouchou."

He nodded as they brought their hands down before he said to her, "Hm, alright then, Minami-Kouchou."

"Okay, follow me to my office." She began to walk forward to the school's entrance.

"Yes." He followed her to the office.

...

The principal did not sit in her usual seat where her desk was but instead sat where the two couches were.

He saw how neat the room is as he sat down on the couch. From what he could see from his seat, besides her desk, there were three windows overlooking the front of the school and a glass cabinet that contained several books and documents.

She signaled him to sit. "Let's talk here."

He nodded and sat. She began the conversation by asking him:

"Did Rendou-san tell you everything?"

"I guess, she told me to meet you and that you were to give me a tour of the school."

"Yes, I just wanted you to get comfortable here." She gave him a nice smile.

"T-Thank you." He had a small blush on his face, his shyness making an appearance.

She sat up. "I'll show you around now."

...

First, Principal Minami showed him the halls and the classes. She showed him the class he was going to be in. "This is the one you'll be transferring to."

"Okay, 2-2…" He made a mental note to write down the classroom's number late. After that, she showed him the auditorium.

They went outside to check more stuff, but that's when the principal started asking some personal questions to Hikari.

"How's your mother doing?" She looked back to him.

"She's doing fine, you knew her?"

"Yes, I was also in a class with her as well. She was very smart and athletic and nice to everyone, however…" She placed a hand on her lips, though she mentally grimaced. That's what Hikari guessed though.

She said. "Rendou Kazuha made a lot of people try her… 'food' out…"

"..."

Hikari felt the same way she did: remembering his mother's food was so horrible that it would make his mentality break down!

He lied, with a sweat drop. "I-I see. I'm sorry about that."

She gave him a small smile.

"But I never knew she had children though." Minami-Kouchou said to him; he scratched his head.

'Mom is that kind of person…'

Then, as they continued, he saw a stable that had… alpacas? They kept on walking forward, ignoring the stables.

"Even though that was the most horrible part of her personality, that didn't mean she hated anybody, you know."

"I see." The conversation stopped as she showed him the following areas: the basketball field, the baseball field, soccer field, the track field, and finally the gym. She opened one of the doors in the gym and both entered in.

"Looks like a normal gym. " The school is a lot more ordinary than what he initially thought.

Then, he asked her. "Is that all?"

They began to walk out of the gym, "Yes."

"So what day is club orientation because Aunt Ku- Kuzuha-san told me that I'll be transferring that day?"

"Ah, we did talk about that but you'll be transferring the day after that."

"I see." He looked down and thought. 'She probably changed it; it wouldn't make sense if I did transfer on that day after all.'

He looked back to her, "I'll be coming back tomorrow right?"

"Yes, we wouldn't want you to get lost on the day you transferred."

"...Did Kuzuha-san say something about that?"

The principal giggled. "Yes."

He sighed again. 'She probably said something about me getting lost in a place that's definitely not the mansion.'

His displeased face disappearing, he asked her. "I heard from Kuzuha-san that you announced the school's closure today right?"

"Yes, it would be best to announce it around the first week-" However, as she was very close to finishing her line, Hikari stopped to see two students that had appeared in front of them.

"Principal." The girl in front spoke out. "Why is there a _**man**_ here?"

Hikari's eyebrow rose. '...How blunt. But this girl is…. A foreigner?' She had natural blonde hair which was put up in a ponytail and blue eyes that was totally different from Honoka.

In a calm manner, Principal Minami spoke. "Ayase-san, this is Kaminari Hikari-kun, who's going to help us."

"N-Nice to meet you." He extended his hand out to her. Although, she stared at it for a few seconds, she immediately shook his hand too to not be… rude.

She quickly said to him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ayase Eli, I'm the student council president. And this one next to me is-" She looked at the girl beside her who already had her hand extended to him.

"Toujou Nozomi. I'm the vice president. Nice to meetcha~" Hikari shook it, heat surrounding his body and face.

The vice president had purplish hair that had been tied in twin tails and spoke in a dialect which he seemed to recognize a bit. 'Kansai…?'

"Y-Yeah same here." After the introductions, Eli spoke to the Principal.

"Kouchou, are we really making Otonokizaka co-ed?"

"It hasn't been decided yet."

"What are the chances of Kaminari-kun being a bad influence for the girls in the school?"

'...Looks like I found one, Mom…. but their uniforms…. doesn't it look like Kousaka-san's uniform….? Different ribbons though.' Hikari could feel that she didn't like the idea of a co-ed school at all.

"Then it will be decided by the students if they want to keep him here or not. If not, he will be expelled."

As if the principal was speaking a blunt manner to the man, Hikari shockingly thought. 'WHAT!?'

"U-Um Minami-Kouchou… if I do get expelled, will a new student replace me or not…?"

"It will be decided by me." After she said that, the student president looked like she had her questions answered. "I see. I have my answers… now excuse us."

The vice president, Toujou Nozomi, gave him a smile and waved at him in a friendly manner, "Good luck!"

"Eheheh…" He scratched his head with a somewhat happy laugh, looking at Nozomi.

Then, they were gone.

The principal and Hikari started walking again but then Hikari had an embarrassing, curious question.

"Anyone more questions?"

"Yes, Minami-Kouchou." He stopped walking.

"?"

"...U-Ummmm, well, i-it's just that…" He scratched his head embarrassingly.

"How would I use the….. the bathroom….?"

"..."

"..." A moment of silence came between them. She quickly called Kuzuha and told her about the bathroom thing. Kuzuha merely said in the phone, in a somewhat lazy manner: "Just put a sign that says boy's bathroom or something."

"WHY!?"

…

Meanwhile, the student council members, Nozomi and Eli, were working in the student council room. Nozomi kept calm and quiet again as she listened to Eli's blabbering. She was already finished with her documents so she waited for the president.

"There is no way I'll accept that man." She wasn't making fun of him, Nozomi guessed, but she called him 'man' instead of his name.

"Elicchi, you said that four times after we talked to him, he doesn't seem like a bad guy." Eli looked at her, a bit scornfully.

"Then what do you think of him?"

"What I think…?" She closed her eyes and placed a finger on her lips.

"Hmmmmmmm…. I think he's cute~ don't you think so too?" She said out loud which prompted Eli to blush.

"C-Cute!? W-Why would I like a man who's going to ruin my precious school!" She looked down on the documents as she quickly worked through them. Nozomi brought out her tarot cards and shuffled it.

"You never know, you never know Elicchi, you never know a person if you don't talk to them, just like you met me." She still kept shuffling.

"Nozomi…" Eli said.

Nozomi stopped her shuffling and picked only one card out. She didn't show it to Eli but her grin grew wider, gleefully.

"Yes, you never know…" She walked to her and placed the card on the table as both can see what it was.

This card had a man in stylish garments carrying a bag with a white rose clutched in his left hand. Next to him was a dog with a sun in the background.

This card was considered to be the wildcard as it was different from the other tarot cards. It symbolized beginnings, and freedom. Nozomi finishes off with the last meaning of the card:

"A new journey will start, I wonder how 'he' will fare…~" Nozomi teases as she scooted next to Eli as the school president kept staring at the card.

The card's label said on the bottom: **The Fool**

…

After Hikari exited Otonokizaka High School, he accidently tripped on a soda can and fell. "Agh! Why!?" He rubbed his head, alleviating the pain.

"Ow, ow, ow… gehhh…" He sighed deeply, with his eyes closed, moving his head downward.

After, he opened them in an irritated way and realized something. "Hm?...My bag."

He looked at his sides and his back, his hoodie (that part he didn't need to look at.) "Oh come on! I left my bag in the principal's office!" He jumped back up on his legs and ran back to the school entrance.

As he ran through the halls to the office, he heard a melodic sound, someone was singing.

"… _Aishiteru banzai…. Koko de yokatta… watashitachi no ima ga koko… ni aru._ "

It was a beautiful voice that reached to his ears even though it was far. Thinking he has more time, Hikari ran to the mysterious singer.

The sounds were getting closer and louder, as if he could hear the lyrics coming right out of her mouth. When he reached there, he slightly peeked through the door's glass. The glass showed a girl with red hair playing the piano and singing.

He was amazed; at times he never had anyone in his school that had this kind of voice. The song sounded cheerful as he heard the words; the piano matching with her as one.

"…Woah… She sings well." He stood there, astonished, still as she finally stopped her singing at the last part of the song saying " _look forward_ ". She opened her eyes to hear him clapping, instinctively. Of course, she was surprised to see a **man** in the school.

He realized that she noticed him. Fearing that she thought that he was a pervert, Hikari opened the door and yelled out to her.

"N-No, please, I'm not a pervert I swear!" Though, he ended up freaking her out even more.

'Oh god! If she thinks that I'm one, the chances of saving the school with me in it will go down!' While thinking that, he blurted out more words to make her understand.

"I-It's just that you really had this b-beautiful v-v-voice, so I-I-I-I wanted to see who was playing! I swear I didn't mean to interrupt you!"

He clapped his hands above his head and looked down as a sign of apology. She could only look at him before Hikari heard her sigh.

"Okay, okay, I believe you for now so… j-just stop that pose."

"Eh?" He looked up to her, with some sweat on his face which he quickly wiped off.

"But still… why is a guy like you in this school?" She questioned him, her fingers now on her lap.

He rubbed his head nervously, "O-Oh it's just that I know the principal and I… left my bag here…" He shrugged his shoulders. He switched his arm position to where he scratched his cheek with his finger.

Bluntly, she said to him, "What the heck are you stupid or something?"

A mental spike hit his chest. 'Ow! This girl, who has a good singing voice and can play the piano well, is totally not like the song she just sang!'

He gave a fake smile and said "I-I guess?" He chuckled a little at the end. When he brought his hand down, he opened his eyes to see her stand up.

"Well, I have to go now." The girl moved around him as he looked at her, switching his position.

Suddenly, he said to her. "I-I see b-but…"

It prompt her to stop and look at him, a bit annoyed. "What?"

"U-Um, e-eh, w-what's… y-your n-name?" Again, he returned his habit of scratching his head, blushing.

She blushed too and looked away from him. "E-E-Eh? W-Why should I give you my name? We don't even know each other."

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm sorry, now I sound like a pervert now huh?" He slouched down dramatically. The girl took this chance to look at him and thought for a few seconds as she curled her hair with a finger.

Finally, she said. "Nishikino Maki."

"What?" Again, he looked at her, confused.

She began to get really annoyed when he did that, so she immaturely yelled at him. "Geez! **Nishikino Maki** , that's my name! You get it?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, I-I get it, I get it." He nodded repetitively.

Still curling her bangs, now she asked him for his name. "So what's your name?"

"Hm? I'm… Kaminari Hikari."

Finishing curling her hair, she took it as a sign to get going. "I see, then I'm going now, Kaminari-kun."

"U-Um, N-Nishikino-san…" He raised his voice with an open hand.

She sighed deeply. "Now what?" In an annoyed tone. To her surprise, Hikari's open hand formed into a handshake motion.

He gave her a soft smile, although he started his sentence nervously. "I-It's n-nice to meet you…"

She could only look at him with silent shock, trying her best to not show a weirded-out face, she shook his hand.

"I-I guess… nice to meet you too, Kaminari-kun."

"Yeah." They dropped their hands.

Finally, she left the music room, leaving the man in the music room alone. Hikari looked at the piano's keyboard which was now covered with a red cloth.

Now alone, he thought, 'Nishikino Maki…. where have I heard of that name?'

While Maki walked back to her class to get her bag, she began to talk to herself about Hikari.

"What a weirdo… " She stopped to look at the sign that displayed the school's public closure.

"But… every time he stuttered or was nervous, I couldn't help but to look at him… I even gave him my name." She heavily sighed and closed her eyes.

She recalled his smile and those gentle green eyes. In her mind, she could only think of a puppy or a cute teddy bear that would have those eyes.

She realized the directions her thoughts were heading to and blushed to the point it matched her hair color. "Jeez… he's definitely a weirdo!"

She stomped her leg in the lonely hallway as she yelled to herself, the hallway echoing Maki's voice.

…

 **-Kaminari Residence-**

Finally getting his bag back from the principal's office, he got back in the car with Toji and they went back home.

"Goodbye Hikari-sama, have a nice night."

"Yeah, you too, Toji-san." He exhaustedly closed the door and the car drove off. He grabbed his keys and opened the front door.

"I'm home." He quickly took his shoes which he left lazily at the entrance.

His mother welcomed him. "Welcome back."

"Welcome back!" Tatsuhime said but didn't look at him. She sat on the couch he slept on and was playing video games.

He placed a hand on his side and said to her, "Hey, don't we need to get the stuff out?"

"Just a little longer… I'm close to clearing this level!" She pressed the buttons on the PS3 controller faster as she focused her gaze on the screen.

He gave a smile but sighed and sat down with her looking at the screen as well. "Which one is it?"

"It's the last level! I'm close to finishing him off…. Dammit!" Hime's player's health points immediately decreased to zero as the boss stabbed the ninja. The screen showered a black screen that read 'GAME OVER' in big red letters.

"Right, now we can start packing now, it's my turn, gimme the controller." He snatched the controller from her.

"Hey!"

"You said just a little longer. You didn't say to clear the level, so go help Mom pack, I'm exhausted."

"Jeez, Hikari-kun! It's my turn when you die!" She slid off the couch and went to help their mom.

"Yeah, yeah…..*yawn*" He held the controller as he yawned with an open mouth. As the loading screen came, his sister suddenly came back to him.

"Hey, hey Hikari-kun."

"What?" He looked back to her.

"There's something I want to tell you…"

"?" She whispered in his ear.

"WHAT!?" He dropped the controller which hit the start button prompting the menu of the game to display.

...

 **-Akihabara-**

After packing up some stuff, everybody was exhausted but they had their own furniture in their respective rooms. However, though Tatsuhime was tired, her fatigue disappeared as she dragged her brother. In a very energetic, forceful way.

He used the hand that wasn't forcibly dragged by his sister to cover his mouth as he yawned sleepily; the bags underneath his eyes were proof that he stayed up later than usual.

"...*Yawn~* Hey Tatsuhime… Do we need to…-"

She looked back at him; she didn't even have any bags underneath her eyes at all. "Of course! Today we get to see an A-RISE concert!"

"...But I'm tired… *Yawn…*" He let out another big yawn.

"Don't worry, it won't be long, I told Nana-chan to meet me at the school!"

"Yeah yeah…" He said as his sister steadily pulled him with more force. Tatsuhime used her brother's phone to call Kuzuha to ask their driver to arrive a little more early which she approved.

'Honestly, why did she want to go with me instead of Nanaka-chan,' he thought.

"We're here!" She stopped suddenly which made her brother slouch on her.

"What…" He rubbed his eyes and looked up. Then, his eyes became wide as saucers.

A-RISE is an idol group, specifically a school idol group. Their school was close to their new home so Tatsuhime took this chance to see one. Hikari never looked them up so he was utterly surprised to see that their school was HUGE.

"Wow, their school is larger than I thought." His sister said in surprise; he finally got off her and looked up too.

"Tokyo is scary…" He said, he also noticed they had… a huge TV outside?!

"AH, Onii-chan, the concert is starting, come on!" She grabbed his arm again.

"H-Hey!" He yelled but to no avail as she rushed them.

The song finally began as the long-haired girl with curly bangs began to sing.

"Oh my God! It's Yuuki Anju-chan!" She literally screamed like a fangirl. "Good thing I brought my camera." She quickly began snapping images on her camera; her flashes were akin to blinding lightning.

Her brother covered his eyes from the snip snap.

"H-He- Don't just suddenly start snapping!" Unfortunately, even though he yelled, his sister was completely focused on the idols on TV. He sighed and looked up ahead.

"T-That's…" He didn't concentrate on the TV, the crowd, or his sister because he saw a certain individual.

The individual was Kousaka Honoka herself. She was on a fence with an excited face for some reason.

"Hey." He elbowed his sister.

"What now?" She asked, Hikari pointed to Honoka.

"What the, that's Kousaka-san right? Yukiho-chan's older sister?"

"Yeah." It was quite obvious; he remembered prominently her yellow hair tie and her gorgeous brown orange hair.

He shook his last thought out of embarrassment and looked back at her. The song wasn't close to the end but it reached the best moment because the crowd began to get rowdy with Tatsuhime being "Woooooooooo…". He also looked up too to see the idols being great, rhythmic, and to top it off, shining as well, despite being on television.

Unlike the crowd and his sister, he was the exception. He was quiet, staring it as he reminisced something. It was a leisurely process as he remembered a certain event where he saw idols. It was a memory engraved in him by a certain someone. Someone special to him. His train of thought was broken by his sister as she suddenly pulled at him before saying:

"Come on, Hikari-kun~ let's say hi!" She said joyfully looking at him and turned to look at the four girls, with one hand on her camera.

"W-Wait what…!?"

They got closer and closer to her immediately and when they did, Tatsuhime shouted: "Kousaka-san!"

'She did call her out!' Hikari loudly thought, with a dismayed face. The girl turned around quickly upon hearing her name called out.

"Huh?" To her surprise, the siblings were already in front of her. Hime pointed to her who Hikari thought was rude; he was still catching his breath from the strong, tight grip pulling him around like a rag doll, how could a girl have this much strength already?

"You're Yukiho-chan's older sister, right?"

"Y-Yeah." Her excited face came back on again. "Aren't you… um…"

"Don't worry our names are long you know, I'm Kaminari Tatsuhime!"

"Right, then you're…" She looked at Hikari who finally stood up from placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"You're Kaminari… Hikari-kun?"

"Y-Yeah." He looked away, rubbing his neck. Looking at her reminded him of their first meeting.

"So just saying…" Tatsuhime said out loud.

"You saved Onii-chan from starvation right?" She pointed to him now.

Instantly, Hikari covered his sister's mouth.

"Oh my god, shut up about it!" He yelled to her.

"Eh…" Honoka could only stare at them, which they noticed and promptly let go of each other.

Tatsuhime coughed to catch her breath with a hand near her mouth. "So what are you doing here, Kousaka-san?"

"Oh I'm trying to find an idea to save my school!" She held her hands near her chest.

Hikari raised an eyebrow. 'Save my… school?'

"Um… Kous-"

His sister interrupted him with her question. "Eh… what school is it?"

"Oh, it's-"

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

As if it was a coincidence, Honoka's phone began to ring incessantly.

"I wonder who it is." Honoka innocently said as she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

" _HONOKA!_ " A voice roared through the phone as the siblings could hear it as well. She turned around and crouched down, holding the phone still.

"U-Umi-chan…" She weakly whispered to the phone which in turn yelled again.

" _Where are you right now!? The bell is going to ring in ten more minutes! Get here right now!_ " If Hikari had to rub his eyes to see that the yelling voice blew wind to Honoka's hair, he would have thought how similar it was to the experience with his phone call with Kuzuha.

"Y-Yes!" With a crying face, she pouted. Then after, she placed her phone back in her bag with a defeated sigh.

She walked to them and rubbed the back of her head with a small chuckle. "I'm sorry you heard that…"

"Um, no problem." Hikari gave her a signal by waving his hand gently. Honoka beamed up again as if the phone caller wasn't there.

"Who was that?" With a curious glance, his younger sister asked.

"Oh that was Umi-chan, my friend!...OH! I have to get going now, see ya!" She realized as she ran the opposite way and waved back at them.

They waved back to her, Tatsuhime yelled to her too, "Bye bye!"

Afterwards, Hikari looked at his sister and said "Well I guess you got what you got so let's go back to Toji-san."

"Yeah!" And they ran back to the super nice car. They managed to make it in time; maybe Honoka did as well?

…

 **-Eichizaka Highschool-**

The driver took Tatsuhime to her school first since it was close and then Hikari's. Today was the day that they would announce Hikari's transfer to another school.

Hikari stood in front of the class, a bit shy but he tried his best to look calm. The teacher began to announce the news.

"Okay class, from today on, Kaminari-kun will be transferring to another school." Upon hearing the simple sentence the teacher said, his classmates began to chatter.

Some like, "Woah seriously?", "Man, I wanted to talk to him…", "Maybe the car that took Kaminari-kun away was the reason?"

The teacher tried to silence the class. "Now now, quiet down class! I know you will miss him but I'm pretty sure you'll get to see him again someday. You may sit down now Kaminari-kun."

"Yes." He went back to his seat and sat. As if the timing couldn't be anymore accurate, the bell rung.

"Alright class dismissed!" The teacher clapped her hands. Some of the students began to whisper to each other as they walked away.

"Kaminari-kun really is transferring away?"

"Probably, maybe that's why that car was there?"

Those were the only comments he heard as he gathered his stuff and walked out of the classroom. He had to admit, he would miss the school a little but not that much.

Of course, because of his looks he didn't have any friends, though he still made the effort to talk to his classmates a bit.

Finally, after a few minutes of getting out of the school, he stood at the school gate and said. "I guess this is my last day here huh?"

With that, he turned around and walked to the driver's car parked far away.

He looked up to the blue sky with the gray spongy clouds as he walked. "I have to admit though."

He kept looking, a hand on his bag which was slouched on top of his shoulder, the other into a fist. His greeneyes sparkled, combining the color with the sky and clouds.

"...It wasn't a bad year."

He quietly said out loud, with no one caring to hear.

Arriving at the car, he opened the door to see his sister, Tatsuhime, in the car waving at him.

"Yahello Onii-chan!" He got in and shut the door.

"Hey... Toji-san you're taking us home right?"

"Yes." He started the car and the engine started making the *BBBBLLLLUURRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG* sound.

Within a few minutes, he suddenly got a call. It was his aunt.

"Hello."

" _Hello, Hikari, did they announce your transfer?_ "

"Yeah, do they know about the school I'm transferring too?"

" _Yes, but I told them not to say it of course._ "

"So… when will I transfer to Otonokizaka again?"

" _On the day after their club orientation day, Minami-san will announce it and you will be there to fully introduce yourself. Next day, you will transfer then._ "

"Okay then."

" _Okay, I will call you soon, bye._ "

"Bye." He hung up on her.

"Kuzuha-oba-chan?" His sister questioned, he replied with a nod. "So you will be transferring… when?"

"The day after club orientation."

"When is that?"

"I don't know she keeps changing it."

Then, the driver answered them. "It's next week."

"Next week?...Wait really?" He said. Toji nodded at his response.

"Eh… I thought it was going to be this week though… wait I guess that would be too fast to say. What am I going to do for the rest of the week to the deadline Toji-san?"

"You will have to ask Kuzuha-sama for that, Hikari-sama." There was a chance she told the driver to not say anything at all, only wait for orders.

'Keeping it from me, huh?' He sarcastically thought. He crossed his arms.

"Next week huh… wait doesn't that mean you have no school for the rest of the week too!?" His sister looked at him with shock and disbelief.

He sweat-dropped, averting his eyes to the car's ceiling. "I-I guess…?"

"Yes, he does." Once again, Toji said in a polite, blunt, matter with a smile.

Tatsuhime gave a face of immature anger to Hikari and said,

"No fair!" With her, slamming her knuckles on the seat.

"W-What am I supposed to do?"

The siblings begin to argue in the car as Toji stopped at another red light and looked over them, he smiled again with a sigh and closed his eyes.

...

 **-Akihabara-**

Since his last day in Eichizaka was yesterday, he had no school for the rest of the week, and went to his part-time job waiting for the day he'll go to his new school. This time, his manager didn't question him and immediately told him to take care of a delivery.

"The location should be… here." Stopping his bike, he looked at the house that had a plaque that said ' **Hoshizora** '

He opened the gate and pressed the button when he reached the door.

A voice came out from inside. "Coming…"

The door opened, "Yes?" It showed a woman with long, spiky brown hair with a yellow apron over her clothes. He had recognized this woman, because this home ordered ramen a lot.

"Um, delivery from Kikanbo's Ramen." He held the box higher to show her.

"Oh that was earlier than usual. Thank you as always, nya~" She took the box from him.

'...nya~?' If he could, he would've tilted his head to the side in curiosity, but his professionalism helpfully prevented him from doing so.

"Here's your payment, oh and tip too." She gave him the payment and his tip.

"Eh, really?"

"Yes, nya~"

"Thank you then." He gave a small bow and exited out the gate and went back to his bike.

…

 **-Otonokizaka-**

Today was Thursday, just six more days to go till the deadline for transferring in. His phone began to ring again; he guessed it was his aunt.

He pressed the call button and said "Hello?"

" _Hello, Hikari, how do you feel?_ "

"I feel fine. Just got back from my part-time job."

" _Part-time job… Hikari, there's something I got to tell you._ "

"Hm, what?"

" _Otonokizaka… doesn't let you have part-time jobs._ " When she said that, her nephew could only stay quiet, in stoic shock.

He could only respond back to her with a blank, "What?"

" _Yes, they don't let their students take part-time jobs._ "

His mind came to and he yelled in the phone. "Wait, why? Why don't they let you!?"

" _Probably because they don't want rumors or weird stuff happening to the students you know?_ "

"Who installed such a stupid rule!?"

" _Probably the very first day the school began to get students? Hey, it wasn't us you know, we just donate our money to the school._ "

"Seriously…?" He heaved a sigh as Toji informed him they were at Otonokizaka now.

"Thanks." He got out the car, holding his phone with her still on the line.

He began walking. "So what am I supposed do?"

" _Don't worry, I'll let you continue your part-time job but you can't let yourself be seen or tell anyone about it. If that happens, I can't help you._ "

"Alright, I'm here now by the way."

" _I see… then I will call you again soon, bye._ "

"Bye." He began his walk to the school; once again another wind comes up to blow at his blazer and the pink petals away. He placed his earplugs on his ears and began to play an anime song his sister recommended to him.

He placed the phone in his pocket and began walking faster.

A sudden wind blew at him which made his earplugs fall out of his ears. "Woah!" He closed his eyes and had an arm blocking his face as a bunch of sakura petals blew onto him.

"What's with this wind!?" He yelled, and it instantly stopped. He dropped his defensive stance and took small breaths to get back his composure.

He breathed out, looking vexed. "Yesh… what was that?" He scratched his nose in annoyance.

That's until he heard… someone singing. Then, more people joined in the song.

It sounded like it was up ahead. He regained his posture and began moving slowly to the music; the falling petals would sometimes block his sight but he wasn't deterred.

He was getting distracted, but he had time and it looked like the melody was coming from the direction of the school he was going to.

'Just a little bit more… There!' He looked and walked between two cherry blossom trees, pushing the bushes with his legs.

He saw what looked like three figures moving as if they were dancing.

"That's-" He looked at one of the figures.

"Kousaka-san?" He couldn't believe his eyes as he kept looking. It was Kousaka Honoka in the center singing and dancing, with two more people: a girl with long navy hair that reached to her waist and another girl with long, light brown hair.

"..." He looked on in silent shock as the song finished with them in a finishing pose.

Honoka was still in the center with the two girls standing next to her, side by side. He finally noticed that they each had a flower pinned to their hair: a red flower for Honoka, a blue flower for the navy hair girl, and a white flower for the light brown hair girl.

He heard Honoka say with a brilliant smirk, "I'm gonna do it! And I really mean it!"

Hearing that line, Hikari wondered what she was talking about.

In his lifetime, he never met someone like Honoka. He perceived her as nice, sweet, jolly (if not annoying sometimes), ambitious, determined, and a bit serious.

She was however not even close to 'that' person.

That year; that day; that meeting; that place; that music; and that dream they shared together. He couldn't believe that he would fulfill such a dream.

" **...** "

" **What was it again?** "

" **...Yeah… it was-** "

…

In a field of white clovers there stood two people. They were sitting side by side as they searched for something.

Earlier they were talking about finding 'it'; now, the latter asked the former a question.

"Hey, Hi-kun."

The former looked at the latter. "Hm, what is it?"

They stopped and looked at the former, life in their eyes. "Do… you have any dreams you want to pursue?"

The former was taken aback from that question "Dreams?" They sighed. "Don't ask me, you kn-"

"'You know I'm not that kinda person…' right?" The latter was looking back at the clovers, once again trying to look for more four-leaf clovers. The former had one in their hand.

"Geh!"

The latter giggled at his response to their predicted answer. The former rubbed their hair with their sweaty hand and blushed.

"Don't tease me."

Once again, the latter giggled again and raised themselves up. "Fine, I'll tell you my dream then." The latter looked at the former again, and said to them.

"My dream is-"

A wind blew past them, blasting their attire with force. It didn't faze them one bit.

"-with you."

The latter took the former's hand and squeezed it tightly. A new dream. A new life. They both started their paths, together and forever.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

 **AN: I start of dream... a start of a new dream... oh Hikari-**

 **Hikari: S-S-Shut up!**

 **AN: What? This isn't your point of view you know. So why should you be embarrassed?**

 **Hikari: 'Cause it is!**

 **AN: Oh fine, snooty-poo. We should meet up with everybody.**

 **Hikari: EH? You mean the others beside me?**

 **AN: Yeah.**

 **Hikari: Well, I don't-**

 **AN: Let's go and see ya guys in the next chapter!**

 **Hikari: Huh? Author, wait, wait for me!**


End file.
